Kagamine Agents, Kagamine Targets
by Kaoru Kagura
Summary: Rin and Rinto are agents for The Agency and are in charge of protecting Len and Lenka. Although, Len and Lenka aren't aware of Rin and Rinto's doings, since their identities are concealed. Just what will come out of this?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID**

She walked to school with her brother, Rinto. She wore the school uniform for more humid weather, which was a sailor-based uniform. It consisted of a navy blue dress with a pleated skirt and a white trim, a white short sleeved jacket that went to her mid-stomach with a navy blue backflap and accents, a red bow, and black dress shoes. The backflap had a white trim. She also had her signature white headband with a bow attached and her white barrettes.

Rinto wore a high school uniform, which was a white collared shirt with a light brown sweater vest, black pants, and sneakers. He wore a watch on his left wrist.

"Rin, do you have your watch?" Rinto asked.

"Yeah, Rinto-nii." She held up her left wrist, which had a black and orange flip watch on it, as proof. The time was displayed on the front. "I won't forget it."

"Alright, just making sure."

Rinto waved goodbye to his sister as she walked into the middle school. His school was right beside hers, coincidentally. It made picking her up so much easier for him, especially on _those _days.

"Rin-chan!" a girl with red hair called to the girl with cerulean eyes.

"Miki, good morning!" Rin greeted. They continued walking to the lockers.

"Not really . . .," Miki began complaining. "My snoopy cousins are coming over to my house and I know they're gonna try to find my journal – NOT a diary! – And make fun of me! That's why . . ." She handed a bag of her personal items to Rin. "I need to hide them at your house!"

"E-eh!"

"Pleeasse, Rin-chan! It's only for today! Just return them to me tomorrow! Besides, you're the only one I know that won't look at them."

"A-alright, I guess," Rin muttered as Miki beamed childishly. Rin placed the bag in her school locker for safe keeping.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They entered the classroom to see Kagamine Len with his usual crowd around his desk. He wore the boy's uniform, which was a white collared shirt with short sleeves and navy blue accents and pants, and black dress shoes.

"Geez, whenever Shota-kun is here, it's always noisy!" Miki complained as they sat down in their seats, which were beside each other. "He may be a sexy beast, but he just causes too much commotion."

Rin chuckled, saying, "I guess you're right, Miki."

"You and Shota-kun aren't related right, Rin-chan?"

"Geez, Miki! I've told you no ever since you found out we had the same last name!" Rin lightly knocked on Miki's forehead. "You sure there's something there?"

Miki puffed her cheeks. "Of course there is! It just doesn't like Math," she pouted. "You're lucky you have the highest grades in class. Oh, yeah! I need your help with yesterday's Math homework!"

"I give you help for a reason. How many questions aren't complete?"

"Three."

"I'll help you." For the next couple of minutes, Rin tutored a bit with Miki. "So do you get it now?"

"Yeah, thanks Rin-chan! You make it seem so easy."

"W-well, I do have an older brother in high school. He helps me a lot."

The bell rang as the first period teacher came in the classroom and the students scurried to their seats.

"Alright, everyone's here. Let's begin today's science lesson. Everyone, please take out your notes."

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came, and Rin decided to go eat outside as Miki decided to hang out with the Hatsunes. Rin took her bento and thermos. She also brought along her school bag, and walked out to the picnic tables and benches. When she got there, she took a seat at one of the free benches, since the picnic tables were full.<p>

In the middle of eating lunch a small beeping came from Rin's watch. Magically, her headband turned into a pair of headphones and her flip watch opened to reveal a small screen with Rinto's face on it.

"Hey, Rin!" Rinto greeted when he saw his younger sister's face. "Can you hear me?"

"I can," she replied quietly, so she wouldn't seem like she's talking to herself. "What is it?"

"Kiyoteru wants to speak with us at the Agency after school. Got it?"

"Alright, I got it." The conversation ended and finished her lunch. She then made her way back to the classroom so she could have some peace and quiet, since the next period's teacher wouldn't come until the bell rang for fifth period and students of her class didn't come to the classroom during lunch.

That is until she entered the area.

There, she found Shota—I mean, Kagamine Len at his desk with his head down. Rin raised a brow as she walked over to her desk. Her chair made a small clack against the floor. Instantaneously, Len snapped his head up.

"O-oh, sorry, Kagamine-kun, did I disturb you?" Rin apologized.

"Of course not, Kagamine-san, I was just thinking. I looked like I was sleeping, didn't I?" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah, you did. So . . . what were you thinking of?"

Len flinched and stuttered, "O-oh, it's nothing really. Sorry about that, Kagamine-san," as he waved his hands around frantically.

She looked at him in surprise and raised a brow for a second time. "Okay . . .?"

After that little conversation, the school day went by pretty quickly for Rin. When the last bell rang, she ran out of the classroom and into the lockers lockers. There, she picked up Miki's things, her needed materials for homework, and the roller skates she forgot to pick up on Wednesday. She then dashed outside and switched shoes with skates hastily.

She glided to the front gates, where Rinto was waiting on his bike.

"C'mon Rin!" he called. "Hurry up!" He began riding as Rin picked up her pace to catch up. "We shouldn't run late!"

"S-sorry, Rinto-nii!"

They approached a building that looked like a hospital. At the door, there was a padlock, card swipe, and eye scan. Rin removed her skates and put her shoes back on. The two of them exceeded the security system and crossed the threshold of the building. With the press of a button on their flip watches, the two changed into the uniform of the building.

Rin wore a white collared shirt with a long sleeved, brown blazer buttoned up and darker brown accents. There was also a brown skirt and a black tie. Rinto wore something similar, but the skirt was replaced with brown dress pants. They wore the same shoes and Rinto's bike was placed in a bike storeroom close by, with both their bags and Rin's blades inside as well.

"Oh, it's the Kagamines!" The man at the front desk looked up from his newspaper. "Kiyoteru wants to speak with you."

"We know. Thank you, sir," Rin said. They made their way to Hiyama Kiyoteru's quarters.

Rinto opened the door to the room and the Kagamines saluted to the man seated at the desk.

"Did you want to speak with us, Kiyoteru?"Rinto asked, speaking for the both of them.

"Yes, I did. Please take a seat." He gestured to the two chairs located at the other side of the desk. Rin and Rinto did so and sat down.

"Is it another mission, sir?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, it is." Kiyoteru said. "There is a scientist with the same surname as the two of you. He seemed to have a son and daughter. But it is not you two." He slid two files with the same information to both of them. "His name is Kagamine Leon. His wife, daughter, and son are here, in the same city we are in now. However, Leon went incognito three years ago."

"Three years ago?" Rinto repeated.

"That's correct. His research is very resourceful. However, in the most unfortunate way, he is putting his family in danger."

"So what do you want us to do, sir?" Rinto asked.

"I want you to protect these three family members. Although, I need you to stay in the shadows, as usual."

"What about Kagamine Leon?"

"Don't worry, you two, we have two other elite agents on the job."

"But . . .," Rin began, "who are the people we have to protect?"

"The information is in the files I have given you." They opened the files and both of them slammed their heads on the table. "I-is there something wrong, you two?"

"The daughter is at my school . . .," Rinto cried.

"And the son is the most popular person in my school," Rin wailed.

"W-what?" Kiyoteru exclaimed. "I-I knew that they were in the city, but in the same schools? That's a surprise!" He coughed and sat back down in his chair. "Well . . . you two must get closer to the them in order to not only gain their trust, but to find their father in case the agents we sent cannot find him."

"U-um, Hiyama-san?" Rin said as they raised their heads.

"Yes, Rin?"

"This mission will be a bit difficult for me . . ."

"Why is that?"

"W-well, sir, Kagamine-kun is . . . very popular in my school. For students like me, it's . . . nearly impossible for us to even approach him."

"And as for me," Rinto said, "Lenka-senpai usually spends her time in the library or at studying. She doesn't like to be bothered, Kiyoteru."

"Although," they replied in harmony, "we will do our best, Master Control. We accept the mission."

"Those are the Kagamines I know: Always there on the toughest of missions."

"Oh, yeah, Kiyoteru, what're our parents up to right now?" Rinto asked.

"They're both at our hospital station, taking good care of our hurt agents."

Rin sighed. "I remember when we visited there. . ." Three seconds later, both of them shivered.

"I hope we don't have to go back."

"That's all, you two. Thank you very much for your cooperation. You may go home now. And feel free to take the files along."

The siblings got back home and both had already finished their homework during study hall.

"Hey, Rin," Rinto said, peeking his head through the crack of her bedroom door. She was just about to get into bed as he entered.

"Yeah, Rinto-nii?" she replied, getting comfy under the covers.

"Tomorrow's gonna be pretty surprising is for us, isn't it?"

"Definitely. But do I really have to socialize with Kagamine-kun?"

"It's for the mission, Rin-chan. Good night, sis." He kissed her forehead and exited the room, turning off the lights.

Rin nestled under the covers, with her headband on her bedside table. _Tomorrow, huh? _She thought as she drifted off.

**Wow. That took like 5 pages! So, yeah. That's a new story! I just need to get it out of my system so I can focus more on other fan fictions. Wish me luck! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Rin and Rinto left for school early, using their bike and rollerblades. They went at a slow pace, the two hesitant on if they should even come close to the other Kagamines. Rin especially didn't like this, since she's only spoken to Len once. And that was yesterday.

"See you later, Rin," Rinto said when she reached her destination as she removed her blades.

"Bye, and good luck, Rinto-nii." He left to get to high school. She walked through the empty front gates. "Geez, I hate when things are too quiet like this . . .," she whispered to herself as she gripped her friend's bag and her skates tighter.

She went through her normal routine, putting her things in her locker, not including the bag of items, and walking to the classroom. Inside was Len, who was looking out the window of the classroom. She flinched in surprise, not knowing that her mission would begin so early.

He turned around in surprise. "Eh? Kagamine-san, what are you doing here so early? You usually come twenty minutes later than this," he said.

"W-w-well . . . my brother had to go to school early." She walked over to her seat and prepared for Friday's class.

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"My father believes that even though I'm in middle school, my brother should still come along since our schools are right beside each other."

"Is your dad that much of a worrywart?"

"I-I guess you could say that . . ."

"Now that I think of it, Kagamine-san, weren't you in one of my elementary classes, right?"

"That's correct. Fourth grade transfer student. Though, we've never talked before."

"You speak so formally. Why is that?"

"Uh . . . no reason really, Kagamine-kun."

He looked at her suspiciously as she withdrew a book from her desk. She felt interrogated by the police . . . again, when she was stared at by the schoolboy. She lowered her head into her book to keep herself from staring at the boy straight in the eyes, since he was right in front of her desk.

"Why do you seem so serious when you're not with SF-A2-san?"

"'Cause I've known Miki since fifth grade and I act loosely around her. However, when around other people that I am unfamiliar with, I choose to act properly, as I was taught." Technically, she was taught to speak like this with her clients, so it came to her naturally.

"Hmm . . ."

Sheepishly, she replied, "A-although I hope I can act looser when I'm near you!"

He grinned ear to ear and said, "Yeah! I hope you and I can be buddies!" He bounced back to his own seat and sat, looking somewhat like an idiot and a kid, bouncing in his seat, still beaming and humming a tune.

Then, Rin put a finger to her chin and thought, _Wait . . . if we did become friends, wouldn't that interrupt me with my work?_ She shrugged and went back to reading.

That shouldn't be a problem, right?

Miki smirked from behind the door and began creeping up to Rin's desk as Len stared at her oddly. She began to reach out to Rin's back to poke her with all her finger tips.

Three inches more.

Two in–

"Morning, Miki," Rin said without looking back at the redhead.

"Eh? How did you know I was here?" Miki asked.

"I can see your reflection on the window, I could see your shadow, and I can hear your footsteps," she said simply.

"Are you like a retired ninja or something? You got the stealth for it, dude! I can imagine you as a ninja, Rin-chan! You're like–"

"Here's your stuff, Miki." She placed the bag on Miki's desk before she could say anything else.

"I love you, Rin-chan~! You know that right?" She glomped Rin happily. She then whispered in her ear, "So what were you and Shota-kun talking about, Rin-chan?"

"Eh? I-it's nothing, really," she lied. _Today's mission: Incomplete._

"MORNING PEOPLE!" a teal-haired boy shouted into the classroom.

WHAP!

"Mikuo, shut up, will ya? It's too early to be stupid!" a girl with long pigtails hissed after she finished hitting her brother with her school bag.

"Oh, dear sister, I love you as well!" he said sarcastically. "Miku, how are you and I even related?"

"I don't know! How are you even in 8th grade?"

The two stormed off, Miku towards the girls, Mikuo to Len.

"Geez, what's my bro's problem?" she muttered.

"How come when you fight, you fight for one single minute, then the next, the two of you are sitting on the same bench, having a brother-sister conversation?" Miki asked.

"It's a Hatsune thing," Miku said. "I mean one day, he's a gangster, then the next he's a poet."

"A poet?" Rin asked.

"See what insanity I have to live through? If only my IDIOT BROTHER would be more normal." Please notice the emphasis on the words "idiot" and "brother".

"I heard that!"

"I know! I said it loud! Gotta get to my class! See you guys later!" She headed off to her class, whapping her brother's head in the route there.

"The 'Hatsune' thing sounds a bit complicated . . .," Rin said.

"You can say that again," Len replied.

"Well, that's my sister for ya!" Mikuo said, leaning back in his chair. One of the girls of the class passed his desk. "Hey~, where you going?" he asked flirtatiously. Eventually, he fell backwards on his chair, making himself, once again, look like an idiot.

There, Rin stood behind the corner of the building, carefully spying on her client, making sure he wasn't getting in any trouble during lunch. She had already finished her bento as the lunch-recess time was taking place.

She sighed. "I don't think this mission is worth it . . .," she whispered to herself.

"_Eh? Kagamine-kun doesn't know about us?" Rin asked that morning during breakfast._

"_No, neither does Kagamine-senpai. Kiyoteru forgot to tell us yesterday. Kagamine Leon asked the police for bodyguards for his family. The police then called The Agency, asking Kiyoteru for the bodyguards since Leon wanted his family to stay in one piece."_

"_So Leon-san didn't tell his family about this?"_

"_It'd seem so. I guess he didn't want them to know about the danger they're in."_

"_He also probably didn't want his family to worry. But would the siblings know about their father's whereabouts?"_

"_No, but the mother, Kagamine Mira, knows where her husband is. The kids think that their dad is on a business trip."_

"_Yeah, an extended one . . ."_

"_But we have to keep them safe without our identities revealed."_

"Easier said than done . . .," she said, thinking of the flashback.

_Whoosh . . ._

Rin turned around and caught a flying note card in her right hand. Her arm extended, she looked warily at the horizontal line her limb created. With nimble speed, she sprinted the exact way that she looked at.

_I can't be gone for too long or the teachers will suspect something, _she thought to herself.

Rin froze, noticing that there wasn't anyone there and she was probably just running aimlessly in a forward movement. There was a rustle from a tree.

"Who's out there?" Rin shouted.

There wasn't an answer. There was another rustle. She used pressed the headphone's part on the back of her ear and a green computerized holographic scanner appeared in front of her right eye. She saw through the leaves of the tree.

She swore she saw a quick flash of silver hair, but it vanished as soon as she spotted them. Rin sighed, knowing that this wasn't even close to success. She walked back to school grounds, making sure no one was around before she came out.

"Oh!" She remembered the note in her hand! How could she have forgotten? She looked at the message and gritted her teeth.

_Kagamine Len,_

_We know where you and your father are. You_ _better be careful. _

The name was smuged.

**Yes~ So, if any of you readers know** **any studying techniques? If so, please share with me! Cuz School already started and I'm getting some decent grades. But I want more than decent!**

**Thanks for reading~!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: There will be cursing in this chapter. It's to get the feeling of the story.**

"Rin, please tell me you're kidding," Rinto said, leaning over from the other side of the table.

"I wish I could, but I can't say that. A threat note was thrown over to me from someone." She took out the note out of her backpack and showed it to her brother.

The two were at their house, their parents out, as usual. Rin just explained to her brother about what happened at school.

"Well, actually, something weird happened at my school too." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

**~Flashback to Taimei High School, somewhere in the early morning~**

Rinto headed towards the school library to begin his watch over Lenka. He slid open the door and heard nothing but silence in the room, of course. He walked along the shelves of books, hoping to see Lenka somewhere.

There! Over on a table located in the side, sat a girl with glasses and two long, blond braids over her shoulder. She wore the girls' uniform, a light brown v-neck sweater with a white collared shirt, a red tie, a black, pleated skirt, black thigh high socks and shoes. She had a book and a notebook with her as she studied.

She intently focused on her work as Rinto looked from behind a bookcase.

_Holy crap, this is like in one of my animes . . . y'know, the girl spying on a boy . . . but I'm not a girl, _he thought as he sweat dropped.

Lenka felt his presence and looked back. She didn't see him, because he easily hid from her view. She raised her brow and turned back around. Suddenly, a note card flew out of nowhere and stuck on back of the seat she sat on. She nearly screamed, but managed to squeak a bit and flinch.

"U-Uh . . . I'm s-sorry, Kagamine-senpai!" Rinto said as she glared at him.

"Could you please keep it down, Rinto-san? This _is _a library, right?" she uttered to the boy.

"S-sorry, Kagamine-senpai, I'm just jobbing my do." _Oh, shit! _"I-I mean doing my job!" He removed the card and ran out of the building.

**~End of flashback~**

"So . . . what you're saying is that you had a similar happening?" Rin summarized.

"Exactly. But, I didn't see a silver haired man, Rin. In fact, I saw orange-ish blond hair."

"Could it maybe a team?"

"Damn it, this bites," Rinto cursed as he slammed his head on the table.

"Calm down, Rinto-nii, we'll figure it out like any other mission. Now all we have to do is make sure that we keep the Kagamines from getting into any more trouble without alarming them or with them finding us and suspect something."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well . . . here's the thing," she began, hoping her brother would agree. "We have a night mission."

"What?"

"It's really simple. All we have to do is take a peek into their house and make sure that they aren't in any trouble. Now, I'll check on Kagamine Lenka-san, if they're in separate rooms, and you'll see Kagamine Len-kun."

"No fair! How come you get Kagamine-senpai?"

Rin looked at her brother with a serious face straight in the eye. "Imagine this: We're on our mission and then you take a peek in her room. Would you like to see a girl's hidden body?"

Rinto gulped with a colored face. "A-alright, you can watch K-Kagamine-senpai."

She smiled brightly. "Good job, Rinto-nii!"

**Somewhere around 12:00 . . .**

The siblings reached the Kagamine household and were sitting on a sturdy branch of a tree.

Rin wore a ninja-like suit (Please notice: this idea came from a manga I read a couple of days ago. Plus, it came from a TV show called "Supah Ninjas") that was orange and black. Her suit was somewhat like a comfy jumpsuit. The top was black in the front and orange on the back with an orange zipper with black long sleeves and gloves. It also had an orange hood and mask to cover her nose and mouth. Her pants were similar to the design of the top and had a black mini-skirt and black shoes. (Um . . . if you don't understand how this looks, please look up Amazing Agent Luna Volume 2 cover and Rin's outfit is completely similar to her outfit.) Rinto wore one that was similar, but was blue and more "manlier" that hers.

"Good thing it's a Saturday morning, huh, Rin?"

"Yeah, then I'd be in charge of waking you up," she muttered as she jumped to the other side of the house.

Carefully, she jumped to the side of the rooftop, nearing the ledge. Without being too hasty, Rin lowered her head and peeked into the window. There, she saw Len's room on accident. He was sprawled out like a starfish on his bed, with one leg dangling on his bed and his arm covering his eyes.

_Oops! Wrong room! _She thought to herself as she lifted her body up and headed in her original direction.

Rinto was crossing paths with Rin with a blush across his face. "A-ah . . . I-uh . . . got the wrong room."

"No duh, bro." She passed him and walked to the other side. She flipped over and this time, she saw Lenka.

Lenka was sleeping on her side and more properly that her brother.

Suddenly, Rin nearly got tackled by someone. As fast as she could, she flipped to her stomach and jumped. With the lightest touch she could, she landed on the tip of her feet. _I guess taking ballet once really did help_, she thought.

In front of her was a girl with orange hair in a boyish haircut and similar orange eyes. He wore grey and red.

"Kagamine Len, isn't it?" she said.

_He mistook me for Kagamine-kun? Do I really look like a boy . . . in a miniskirt?_ she thought to herself.

In the best impression of Len, she said, "For a girl, you have a low voice."

Suddenly, she filled up with rage. "I'm a boy, for God's sake!" With the blink of an eye, _he _dashed towards Rin and made a high kick toward her face.

Rin dodged the attack by ducking and attempted to make a swipe at his open leg. She was successful as he fell to his back with a large _THUMP!_ She, on the other hand, flinched as she rushed towards the edge again to check on Lenka. Lenka shifted to the other side of her body and went back to sleep.

"Heh, you don't want to wake up your dear sister, do you Kagamine? You don't want her to suspect a thing," he smirked.

"_Rin! Can you hear me?" _Rinto's voice came in through her headphones. _"There's some girl here attacking me! Can you help me out here?" _

"S-Sorry, I'm kinda in the same problem!" she replied, still in Len mode. Hesitating, she whispered, "Bring them to the ground. We can't wake them up."

"_Got'cha!" _The transmission ended.

Rin jumped down from where she was and met up with her brother.

"Hey! Get back here, you coward!" he cried.

"It's such a shame that I have to kill you, boy," a girl with long white, silver-like hair said as she threw another knife at him. She wore a black and white themed outfit. "You were somewhat cute. As far as I can see, of course."

"S-somewhat, you say? Girls in my school call me quite the charmer," he joked as he evaded the attack. Rinto hopped off the roof and ran away.

She hurled another knife at him. This time, he took this as an advantage, took the knife and flung it right back at the girl. She was hit on the side of her arm and winced in pain.

"Crap, you win this round, but I'll win next time." With that, she vanished into thin air.

"W-what the heck?" he whispered as he took the knife that was lodged in the side of the house. "Heh, at least it didn't hit a window."

"R-Rinto-nii!" Rin called, coming from the corner.

"Hey, Rin, how was it at your side?"

"Well, I won, but I let him get away," she said.

He glanced down at the knife and smirked behind his mask. "That's alright, Rin. We have enough evidence for one night."

She looked down at the dagger too and smiled. There, on the blade, was sample of the girl's blood. "Let's put this under analysis."

"Yeah, just bring it to Mom and Dad and they'll take it to Master Control. We won't need to break a sweat." He removed the blade from the wall and put it into a bag. The two "erased" all evidence of their appearance and made their way back for a well deserved rest.

**Uwah! I'm sorry I'm so late, everyone! I'm trying my best to keep my grades up in school and I'm really trying to get everything in shape! So, I hope that you liked this chapter and see you soon! Oh, and just out of the blue, but how many viewers out there are male? **

**Make sure you see my poll and my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin, who was at the grocery store, had only flour left on her list of groceries. She headed to the aisle with flour in it. She wore a pink t-shirt, her black short sleeved hoodie unzipped, a jean skirt, black leggings underneath, and black shoes. **(A/N I don't have any fashion sense. I'm serious. I got NONE)**

"Ah, Kagamine-san?" someone, obviously a boy, called from her left. Turning around, she saw . . . Kagamine Len. He wore a white collared short sleeved shirt unbuttoned and a blue t-shirt underneath, jeans, and white sneakers. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying groceries . . .," she replied simply.

"U-um . . . well, I knew that! Yeah . . .," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright," Rin replied as she picked up a bag of flour.

"So, are you here alone, Kagamine-san?" Len asked politely as possible.

"Um, yes."

"Len," Lenka said, coming from a different aisle. "We're leaving now." She then noticed Rin, who flinched in surprise. Lenka wore a fuchsia blouse, white capris, and white shoes. She wore her glasses and had her hair in a ponytail over her left shoulder. "Aren't you a cutie? What's your name?"

"Kagamine Rin," she replied as she bowed.

"Len, is she your girlfriend?"

And with that question, his face was able to be compared to a tomato. "W-w-what makes you say that, Onee-chan?!"

"Aw, Lenny, she's adorable! But we have to get going 'cause Mom's about to leave. Bye, Rin-chan!" she said as she ran off.

"Onee-chan, get back here and apologize to Kagamine-san!" Len called after he gave a wave to Rin and sprinted away.

Rin's eyes furrowed while she walked to a cash register line. After she paid, Rin walked back to her house, which wasn't too far from where the store was.

"I'm back!" she called when she returned to her house and placed her shoes at the door.

"Hey, Rin, what's up?" Rinto called from the kitchen. He had a maroon t-shirt and a pair of jeans **(I am not being elaborate, am I?)**. He also had his pair of indoor slippers that was white, similar toRin's, which she was wearing as of now. He was making their bentos for the day, since they were about to leave for their work. "Are you about ready to leave?"

"Yeah, and I got the groceries," she replied. "I'll put them away."

"Cool!" The two did the house labor and made their way out afterward.

* * *

><p>"Kagamines, it's nice to see you again. I'd like to talk about the blood you collected last night," Master Control greeted as Rin and Rinto entered the room and took a seat. "I've done a scan on it, and a match has been found."<p>

"Alright, who was it?" Rinto asked eagerly.

"It is a person named Ring Suzune." A profile of the girl showed up on the computer screen.

"Did they ever get into trouble with the Agency before this?"

"Not that I know of, but we should check in with anything about Ring Suzune and her partner. Rin, do you remember anything about that boy?"

"Other than the fact that he looks like a female, he easily get's angered from what I see from him," she replied, thinking back at the battle. "Not to mention that he's pretty strong in close combat."

"And Rinto, what do you know about Suzune?" Kiyoteru said, looking to the blond boy.

"She likes to use knives and her strong point in battle looks like long or medium range attacks," Rinto said to his boss.

"Seems like a well made duo. If we find out that boy's identity, we can find out ties these two have with each other. Keep up the good work you two."

The brother and sister left the room to the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

"Hey, Rin . . .," Rinto said, chewing the food in his bento.

"What's up?"

"Do you ever feel a bit bad for the Kagamines?" he asked, a little bit of remorse in his voice. "I mean, they don't know where Leon Kagamine is. Their own father can't even tell them what he does as a living! They gotta be worried, Rin! We wouldn't know what their point of view is and it makes me feel bad because of that . . ."

"Rinto-nii, in all honesty, I'm worried about them too. But we're doing what we can right now. If I ever get a chance to help Len as a fellow student, I won't hesitate to do so. I believe you should do the same."

"Yeah, you're right, Rin! Sometimes, you can be so much more mature than me!" Rinto said, grinning like an idiot with food in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>That night . . .<strong>

"Leon-san, are you alright?" a blue haired man asked from the front of the car, as his pink hair partner drove away from the building they were in before.

"I'm alright, I'm alright, sir," he said, typing away on his laptop.

"If you don't mind me asking, Leon-san," the woman asked, keeping her eyes in front of her, "but what are you doing?"

"If your intel is correct, I'm sending this to the people I mentioned to you before. Once I send this in the email, would you be kind enough to detonate my computer?"

"W-what are you thinking of, Leon-san?" the man exclaimed, obviously surprised of his favor.

"Your job is to protect me, yes? But my project is much more important to protect. I have everything in my memory and left backups at my house. As long as they get this email, everything will be fine."

"You must really trust them, huh, sir?" she said, smiling.

"They have a large brain capacity as well."

"Of course! They are my children after all." The screen showed "EMAIL SENT" as he shut the laptop. "Len, Lenka, I'm counting on you two. Take care of yourselves and your mother, will you?"

"Okay, this seems far enough," the woman said, slowing down. "We gotta go fast, Kaito, before anything else."

The man named Kaito nodded, taking out the hard drive. "Better preserve this for Master Control, Luka." He tucked it into his coat pocket.

Quickly, they ran outside, placing the computer on top of a tree trunk. Luka first smashed the computer once, and then placed the detonation device in it.

"Are you ready?" Kaito asked as they got in the car and drove a good distance away. Kaito

The two nodded, as he pressed a button that looked similar to a garage door opener. The computer exploded, turning into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagamine House . . . Len and Lenka . . .<strong>

Not caring that there was school tomorrow, Len was staying up late on the computer, multitasking in between chatting with his friend and checking his email.

Checking his mail, he immediately noticed one with a name he always wants to see.

Dad: L and L

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" Len said, barging into her room.

"Len . . . it's way too late right now. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No time for that now! Dad sent an email to us!"

"Wait, not to Mom?" she asked, getting up from her bed, excited to see it as well.

"It only said L and L. But c'mon!" Len ran back to his room with Lenka following behind her.

With Len sitting down and Lenka kneeling on the floor, he opened the email, noticing that his father put a password that only they could answer. Passing through the password, the screen went blank.

Before Lenka could shout at her brother, the screen changed into hundreds of thousands of pictures and information sinking their ways into both of their heads. No matter how much surprise they were in, they were even more surprised that they finally knew of their father's true job.

**Morning . . .**

The first thing Lenka noticed was that she was in Len's room. How gross. The next thing she noticed was that it was about six in the morning. The third thing was her massive headache.

She pushed everything about that unusual email out of her head, and woke up Len, who fell off his chair, to go to school.

**Yeah . . . the original idea was that Leon was never actually supposed to appear in this part, but I started watching **_**Chuck, **_**a pretty cool show, and got an idea. So, part of this fanfiction is based upon **_**Chuck, **_**but it's not the exact plot. I'd tell you what the real plot was to be, but then it'd be a spoiler alert.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's been a while since I've last been here guys. I'm really sorry…**

Len didn't want to be at school today. His head hurt like crazy, and he felt like he didn't get any sleep last night, even though he knew he did. He looked like a mess with his floor-head hair and his uniform crumpled. But he came early anyway and he sat down silently, thinking of what he was going to say if someone saw his condition.

"Good morning, Kagamine-kun," Rin greeted, scaring Len out of his skin. A shriek came out. A girly shriek. "Um . . . Kagamine-kun?"

He stood up abruptly and walked towards her.

**Name:** Kagamine Rin  
><strong>Age:<strong> 14  
><strong>Partner:<strong> Kagamine Rinto  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Active Agent, Middle School Student

Information flashed in his mind and made his head hurt more, causing him to trip a little and grab the closest desk there was.

Quickly, Rin dropped her bag and helped Len up to his feet. "Kagamine-kun, are you okay? What's wrong?"

He only groaned in pain. Damn, his head hurt too much to bear.

She gently but firmly took a hold of his arm and urged him to the door. "Let's go to the infirmary, okay? Maybe we can figure out what's wrong."

He didn't want the headache to worsen with a nod and only groaned again. Rin held his hand and slowly walked him to the infirmary, but not before leaving a note for their teacher.

"Kagamine-kun, what were you doing last night that caused this?" she asked slowly.

" . . . M-my dad . . ."

_Leon-san? What about him?_ Rin asked herself.

" . . . H-he . . . he sent me and O-onee-chan an email l-last night . . ."

_He contacted them? Why?_ "What happened afterwards?"

"I . . . I don't know, Kagamine-san. The email was w-weird. I j-just woke up with a terrible headache."

"Well, maybe we can find some medicine for that headache."

"A-a-and then, Kagamine-san, s-something weird happened when you greeted me." He moaned again. " . . . After you g-greeted me, this strange picture appeared in my head."

"Really? What kind of picture?" The two entered the infirmary and Len sat down on in a chair. Rin looked through the cabinets and found a medicine for headaches.

"I-I don't know . . . It looked like some kind of profile. And you know what's funny? It said that you were an agent."

Rin froze when Len laughed at what he just said. Did that email contain her information? _He can't know about it. He just can't!_ She chose to laugh with him, even though it wasn't funny. At all.

Rin handed him the medicine cup and a plastic cup of water. "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno. It's probably just a weird dream I had last night that I forgot. I have those dreams a lot." He drank the medicine and then the water. "Y'know, Kagamine-san, it would really be fun to talk to you like this more."

"Do you mean about me being in your dreams?"

Len's face burned red and he shook his head vigorously, which was not his best idea. "Ow . . . B-but no! I mean, you're finally talking to me normally!"

Her cerulean eyes widened. Was she? She was so busy trying to help Len that she didn't notice at all. "I-I'm sorry, Kagamine-kun. I guess I wasn't watching my tongue."

"Don't revert back, Kagamine-san! I finally got to hear your laugh. After all, we're friends, right?" He grinned at her.

She was a bit surprised, but smiled at him. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

><p>This news wasn't comforting Rinto at all. He got news from the elite agents that were protecting Leon that said Lenka and Len may know about the Agency itself, along with their identities.<p>

People in the school knew him to be a playful and goofy person that got good grades, but that wasn't his only personality. He was much more serious and dedicated than anything else. He was just a really good actor. If Lenka found out about that, he'd be in big trouble.

He saw Lenka ahead of him and he decided to check if that was true.

_Might as well say hello._

He ran as fast as he could and purposely stumbled when he was close to Lenka, making sure to spill the books he was holding with him.

"R-Rinto-san?"

He sat up as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly with his goofy grin. But he stopped when he realized the the look of fear in her eyes. "Um . . . Kagamine-senpai?"

"Oh, um, nothing." She took one step back nervously. This wasn't "nothing". She usually would sigh and tell him to stop being so stupid. Lenka offered her hand to help him up and he took it, feeling the nervous shaking in her hand. The two quietly walked together.

"Hey, Kagamine-senpai, you look really tired. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. He wasn't acting. Rinto was truly worried about her.

She chuckled a bit and ran a hand through her bangs in stress. "Not really, no. My head feels like shit and I don't think I can take it anymore."

Rinto didn't realize that his other personality was slowly beginning to show. His face was twisted with frustration and worry. "Maybe you shouldn't have come to school."

His bluntness surprised her. "I-I can't do that! I'll miss a lot of lessons and I'll have to do—"

"Then give me your address."

"W-what do you—"

"There's still 10 minutes till school starts. You can still go home. I can tell the teacher that you were sick. I'll take all the notes for class and ask the teacher for another worksheet for you. I'll take it to your house and if you want, I'll teach the material just like how the teacher taught us. Or close enough, at least."

Lenka was confused. This wasn't the Rinto that she knew. He's supposed to look like an idiot. Why is he so different all of a sudden? But still, she was touched that he would do all the effort. "Rinto-san, you don't have to—"

"Don't hold back, Kagamine-senpai. Your condition means much more to me. So, please."

She nodded and gave him her address. Rinto put the note with her address in his pocket.

"Thanks, Kagamine-senpai. Please take it easy," he said politely, bringing out his natural business tone. At this rate, I'll be like Rin…

"Um, Rinto-san, can I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I your senpai? We're in the same class, so…"

He smiled. "I really look up to you!"

Lena thought for a second before looking up at him nervously. "Y-you can stop, then. You don't have to call me your senpai anymore."

"Then, it'll be Lenka-sen—I mean, san. 'Kay?"

She waved goodbye and turned around.

"Bye-bye!" Rinto waved back and adjusted the books in his hands. Even though he looked as happy ever, he was feeling frustrated on the inside.

_I really hate lying to people…_

He was approached by his fellow classmates and he smiled.

_But then again, my life is pretty much a lie. _


End file.
